


Generous Imbalance

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, but not like super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Aziraphale returns from Edinburgh to find that Crowley put quite a bit of work into making Hamlet successful. He suggests he do a favor for Crowley to even things out.Crowley is shocked when Aziraphale doesn't so much as bat an eye at his teasing request.





	Generous Imbalance

“Everything taken care of then? Both our jobs?” Crowley asks when Aziraphale returns from Edinburgh.

“Yes yes, the blessings and the temptings are done. I had a terrible time with the horses, so I don’t care how the coin lands - next time there’s something to be done that involves travelling, it’s your turn. How have things been here?” Aziraphale hasn’t heard any big news, so he assumes things are much the same as when he left. The fact that Crowley’s hair is a bit longer than it had been is the only real difference he notes in his friend. It was nice, he liked it long.

“Fine. Hamlet has become, as you requested, more of a success.”

“Oh, that’s lovely! I’m sure Will and all the actors are happy to have more of an audience.”

“Mmm, yes. It’s rather better when there’s more of an audience. Though, still not as good as the funny ones in my opinion. Would you like to go see it?”

“Tonight? With you?” Aziraphale is surprised at the offer, having expected Crowley to only check in about the trip and then be off. Or perhaps to simply offer they go out for drinks.

“Unless you have other plans…”

“No, no tonight would be lovely!”

\---

The place is packed. Crowley is right, the play is much better with an audience. The actors seem well spurred on by the onlookers and the reactions garnered by each powerful line, each moving soliloquy.

“You really went well above what I had expected!” Aziraphale exclaims as they leave the theater and head towards their usual haunt to grab a few drinks after all. “I mean, I’ve never seen the place so full before. You must have put some work into making all that happen.”

“I may have gone a little overboard. Should I tone it down? Do something to cut the crowds a bit?”

“Oh no, I should say not. They would think they’d done something wrong if interest was lost so suddenly. Although…”

“Although?”

“Well. Perhaps I could do something for you in return? Something to even the scales a bit between us.” Aziraphale takes a seat at a small table and catches someone’s attention to get drinks for the two of them.

“Something for me? Oh, I like the sound of that,” Crowley muses.

Aziraphale sighs and gives him a tired look. “Don’t make me regret offering, if you’re going to say something ridiculous then it’s really better that you don’t speak at a-.”

Crowley is so wrapped up in his own thoughts, grinning to himself, he barely hears the angel. “To rail or be railed, that is the question,” he proclaims, tipping his head back dramatically.

Aziraphale snorts and gives him a quick once over. “That’s hardly a question, dear boy. I mean, just look at you.” He takes a sip of his drink.

If Crowley had been taking a sip at that moment, he would have choked on it. As it were, his eyes go wide behind his glasses and he leans forward, sure he’s misheard or misunderstood or mis-_something_. “Sorry, what?”

“Oh my, it is a bit loud in here isn’t it? I said-” He leans forward as well. “-It’s hardly a question. And I don’t even mean just based on your corporation, just overall your energy is very… well. You know. Not really the type to do the _railing_, as you so crudely put it.” Aziraphale shrugs.

“I- I- You think- Based on my energy?” Crowley’s tongue betrays him and he stumbles over his words.

Looking up, Aziraphale gives him a surprised glance. “Am I wrong?”

“Well. I mean-” Crowley can feel his face going red, and not just from the heat of the crowded room. “Well, if you must know, I fucked Hamlet while you were away! I wasn’t a bottom then!” He knows he’s just being defensive, but he can’t help it. This whole topic of conversation has him confused.

Crowley is only further baffled when Aziraphale laughs.

“Oh, alright, yes. With Mr. Burbage I could see that being the situation, but I was rather talking about the two of us, in which case I think you’d be inclined to agree. Wouldn’t you?” The glint in his eyes practically challenged Crowey to assert otherwise.

“The two of us,” Crowley repeats, taking a long drink from his cup and turning his head away.

Aziraphale frowns. “Isn’t that what you were proposing I do to reciprocate the generosity you showed with the play? That I go to bed with you? It’s fine by me, but I do think we should have some idea of what’s going to happen before we get into the heat of it...”

Crowley does choke on his drink this time, sucking half down his windpipe and coughing the remaining half onto the unfortunate person walking by. Aziraphale miracles the stain out of their garments and manages to convince them it was only water to begin with.

“Are you feeling alright? Did something happen out in Edinburgh that I should know about?”

“What, you think I can’t enjoy a little carnal pleasure from time to time?”

“You just always seemed, er… Isn’t it a problem with...?” Crowleys looks upward meaningfully.

“I’m not exactly including my extra-curriculars in my monthly reports, so I don’t expect that they know terribly much about it, but even if they did I don’t know that it would be an issue. I’m not lusting wildly at every opportunity or creating any nephilim, just having fun here and there.” The frown returns to his face. “If you didn’t mean it and don’t want to-”

“No no no,” Crowley cuts him off and grabs his hand from across the table. “I want to.” He tips his head so Aziraphale can see his eyes over the rims of his dark glasses.

“Wonderful.” Aziraphale downs the rest of his cup, stands and tucks Crowley’s long hair behind his ear. He whispers against it, “Your place or mine?”

\---

Aziraphale barely takes the time to look around the room Crowley is staying in before he turns and pushes the demon back against the wall, pressing his lips against his neck.

“Not wasting any time, are we?”

“Would you rather I go easy on you, take things slow?” The angel slides one knee between Crowley’s thighs.

“Not a chance.” Crowley grinds down against him and leans into the kisses against his neck.

“Then take your clothes off.”

The demon’s clothes are gone in with a click of his fingers and Aziraphale chuckles, taking a half step back to look him over.

“I’d guess Mr. Burbage had a good time with you,” he murmurs aloud.

“I’d say so too, if the decibel level he reached was an indication of anything.”

Aziraphale smiles against his skin, mouthing at Crowley’s shoulder and working at bringing a dark spot into being there. “And you? Are you loud when things are good?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“I look forward to it.” Aziraphale takes him by the hips and pushes him towards the bed. “Would you mind starting to prep yourself? I’d prefer to undress by hand, but it may take a moment with all these buttons.”

“I could miracle it off for you.”

“You could,” Aziraphale says, then admits, “But I’d also like to see how you touch yourself.”

Crowley scoffs but lays back on the bed, sets a hand between his legs. He watches Aziraphale carefully undress, undoing each button, removing each layer with excruciatingly slow care.

“Didn’t I say I don’t want things slow?” Crowley pipes up, working himself open even as he speaks.

Aziraphale’s eyes drag over him with interest. “Do you think you’re ready for me?”

The demon pulls his fingers free and spreads his knees farther apart, gaze roaming Aziraphale’s lower half. “I couldn’t say, I’ve yet to really see how much of an effort you’re making tonight.”

Slipping out of his pants, the blonde finally matches the redhead in terms of lack of clothing. Crowley licks his lips and his own cock twitches against his belly at the sight of Aziraphale’s flushed hardness.

“I know you should be making the decisions since this is supposed to be a favor to you,” Aziraphale begins, “But may I make a suggestion?”

“I’m all ears,” Crowley replies with interest, half sitting up.

“I want your mouth first,” Aziraphale says plainly.

Crowley blinks at him.

“Those plush lips, I think they’d look so nice stretched around me. Only shame is I wouldn’t be able to hear how loud you’d really like to be, but I think I’ll hear plenty from you tonight. What do you think?”

“Uhhhh.” Crowley swallows hard. “All this time I thought you had no interest in sex at all and now you want my mouth?”

Aziraphale looks amused. “You can simply say no, Crowley.”

The demon shakes his head. “I want to.”

“On your hands and knees, if you would,” Aziraphale says as he crawls onto the bed himself, kneeling in front of him.

Crowley practically purrs at the fingers that card through his hair, tugging gently. “Will you be rough? I’d like it a bit rough,” Crowley admits. The tug becomes more of a yank and Crowley finds his face tipped back, yellow eyes meet blue ones.

“Happily,” Aziraphale replies as he shifts to press his tip against Crowley’s lips.

At once Crowley’s tongue darts out, doing remarkable things that really shouldn’t be possible - even taking into consideration that he was both a demon and a snake.

Aziraphale let’s the redhead tongue at him for another minute, holding back moans all the while, before jerking his hips and carefully sliding the full length of himself into his mouth.

Crowley is exceptionally glad he doesn’t have a gag reflex.

“Still want it a bit rough?” Aziraphale asks, looking down at him with a fondness that goes straight to Crowley’s cock.

“Mmm,” he hums in the affirmative. 

He isn’t disappointed. He’s surprised by Aziraphale’s enthusiasm, but decides he should stop being surprised about Aziraphale when it comes to sex.

“I’m- Oh, I’m close,” Aziraphale grits out. “You’re doing so well Crowley, just a bit more. Feel so perfect around me.”

The praise is too much. The eye contact and the hair pulling and the thick cock in his mouth are all very good and arousing but the praise sends Crowley right over the edge, sends him to finish without so much as a loose hand around his own member.

Aziraphale’s finish is just seconds later, a stuttering of his hips and a breathy moan as he spills down Crowley’s throat, as he’s sucked dry.

He slips out of Crowley with a sigh and leans down to press a kiss to his temple, to brush the sweat-damp hair away from his face.

“Do you want to go again?”

“Just give me a second,” Crowley pants out, his voice a little hoarse. He sits back on his heels. “Of course I want to go again, I didn’t stretch myself open for nothing.”

“How many orgasms do you think will even out our, hm, situation?”

Crowley smirks up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “One for each act of the play?”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows shoot upward. “Five? You think you can manage to handle that many in one night?”

“Do you think you can manage to give me that many?”

Reaching down between them, Aziraphale strokes Crowley’s still sensitive cock and smiles at his sharp gasp. “Seems like you’re making it a habit to ask silly questions today. On your back, please.”

\---

“Angel?” Crowley murmurs when he’s regained his senses (for the fifth time) and is comfortably settled against the mattress with Aziraphale laying beside him, his well-manicured hand resting on his chest.

“Mmm?”

“Could we have done this sooner? I mean, if I’d asked you to go to bed with me years ago, would you have said yes?”

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale sighs, lips curving into a smile. “Of course not.”

Crowley thinks he might be offended if he wasn’t still coming down from his pleasure high.

“This was to even things out, remember? Not just because you asked me.”

Crowley studies the angel’s expression and decides he isn’t serious, he’s just sticking to the premise of the situation. A roleplay of sorts. “Well.” He rolls onto his side and props his head up. “I think you’ve outdone yourself this time and rather than restore balance, things are rather weighted on your end. Anything I can do for you?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Since you’re asking…” Aziraphale raises a hand and traces the features of Crowley’s face, drags his fingers along his jaw and through his beard.

“Yes?” Crowley winces slightly at how eager his voice comes out sounding.

“Please shave this awful beard.”

Crowley falls back against the mattress with a groan. 

He does shave the beard though - the very next day. 

He also - over the next few hundred years - attempts to cause an imbalance in their arrangement at every opportunity he can. 

Aziraphale is all too happy to make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this as a brief tumblr post [here](https://lovercrowley.tumblr.com/post/186795981616/aziraphale-returning-from-edinburgh-to-see-that), then I was encouraged to turn it into a fic.
> 
> I feel like I could have done better with this, but I don't often write E rated content and if I'd worked on it until I was fully happy with it, well, it would never actually get posted.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
